A Hero Returns
by kathrenwhite
Summary: Things have gotten bad for the Scooby’s Tara is shot and killed by Warren and a year later Willow is reported dead but things are not as they seem as a British special forces operative comes to Sunnydale and with the Scooby’s help uncover a plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in the small town of Sunnydale, California as the Scoobies were all dressed in black. They stood over the casket containing one of their own. Inside the satin casket laid the resting body of one Tara Maclay who was shot down in her youth.

Willow Rosenberg stood in front of the casket of her soulmate, her girlfriend Tara. The redhead's body looked like death as she was being gently held by her friends, Buffy Summers and Xander Harris.

"We come here to pay our last respects to a dear friend of ours. Tara, you came to us as a stranger, someone we didn't know anything about at the beginning except that you were friendly with Willow and that in time you became her girlfriend, her partner. We soon came to find out in time that you were the gentlest soul of us all. We will deeply miss you and hope that you are happy wherever you rest. We all love you Tara and you will be deeply missed." As the speech ended Giles walked away, leading a quiet Willow to the car.

Buffy watched somberly as her friend left her sight as the car drove off to the airport, and then walked away to patrol the monster-filled town.

: One year later :

Ring Ring

"Dawn, get the phone, will you? I'm in the shower and I've got soap in my eyes."

"Got it Buffy!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Giles, yea she's here, she's in the shower. Want me to get her?"

"Ok."

"Buffy, its Giles he seems a bit distressed even more than usual you better talk to him."

Buffy raced out of the bathroom wearing a thick pink robe and picked up the phone.

"Hey Giles, what's wrong?"

"Buffy, I'm afraid to tell you that there's been a horrible accident. The plane Willow was scheduled to return to Sunnydale on was blown up. I'm afraid she's dead."

"What? No! No! It's not true… it can't be!"

With a crash, the slayer fell onto the floor and began screaming and howling in anguish.

"Buffy? Buffy? You there Buffy?"

: England :

A blond haired girl looking to be around seventeen walked through the halls of the offices of a massive military base.

"Hey babe, you got a letter from a snitch. Looks like we got a live one on that case you're working on for the U.S. government and our own police forces."

"You mean Shadowlaw? Great, it's about time. I'll be in my office."

The young girl walked into her office, locking the door behind her, then gently opened up a vanilla envelope.

: Dear Lady White, I have found out some valuable information for you concerning your quiet case. I have looked over documents on the criminal enterprise, Shadowlaw and found out about a secret organization I mentioned to you. The Watcher's Council have a dark subgroup and it's just came to my attention on multiple levels. One of those levels is that three days ago a plane leaving England to California was blown up, no survivors. At first, I didn't want to tell you. However, I found out from a former friend that the Council blew up the plane to hide a kidnapping of a close friend of mine. I have sent you the name of a friend of mine who can help you to get this friend back. I am sorry to be cryptic but this is an extremely dangerous situation; your half sister Tara Maclay, but I am afraid she was killed a year ago. I only found out recently. I am sorry for your loss and hope that this information can help you take down Shadowlaw and the dark sections of the Watcher's Council. Your friend, A.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she picked up her phone. "Rory, get me a plane ticket to a Sunnydale, California. I'll be taking some time away personal matters."

"Sure Cammy, you've earned some time off. I'll get it for you, have fun babe."

: Watcher's Council :

"Mr. Trevors the package has arrived as expected and we have her sedated as ordered. When shall we begin testing?"

"Give Ms. Rosenberg some time. Just remember to use the blocks so she won't be able to use her magic. Also, contact Mr. B and tell him the time has arrived. We will begin to extract Ms. Rosenberg's magic and begin our conquest for power."

: Thailand :

"My lord, we have received transmission from the Watcher's Council. They have the witch."

"Good. Now have my daughter come to me; I have gotten reports her mother has left England and has headed to the states. She must be trying to get a hold of the Slayer. We will move gently with everything. This Buffy Summers won't know what hit her when she meets my daughter, Kathren White."

"As you command, my lord."

: Summerland :

Tara watches with tears in her eyes as events uncoil. She had seen her soulmate kill for revenge, then watched as the redhead worked tirelessly through her pain, grief, and guilt. Seeing her taken by the Watcher's Council, powerless as the plane full of men, women, and children died by the Watchers' evil hands.

She looks over her shoulder and sees a being of glowing hair walk toward her. "Mother, please, there must be something I can do- she's my life. I love her, I need her… I must save her from them."

"The gods have decreed you are right, little one. You will be given life again and will be able to go save your love and be with her. But beware, events are always in motion, and anything can happen."

"Will I remember any of this?"

"In time, but for now all you will remember is your life and the forgiveness you gave Willow on the day you died. Other than that, we cannot give you anything. But you won't be alone in this… your friends will help you in your time of need, and the Goddess has sent someone to watch over you. Now close your eyes and in time you will return to your friends."

With that, Tara closed her eyes and all things went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

: Outside the home of the slayer :

Giles walked out of the cab his face sullen as he headed to the door of his adopted daughters home and knocked on it. The door opened and the head of one Xander Harris popped out from the half-opened door.

"Giles! Thank God, you're here. We've missed you G-man." The young man hugged the older watcher tightly and began to cry softly as Giles himself broke down.

"How's Buffy and Dawn doing?"

"Not good at all. They've been in Buffy's room all day long. This has really torn them apart. Shit Giles! Tara dies, and then there's Spike's attack on Buffy, and Anya going all vengeance again and now Willow's dead. Why are things going so horribly wrong?"

"We will get through this, just like we do with all the tragedies we have faced, Xander. Come, let's go see Buffy and Dawn."

"Yea, right, G-man."

: Sunnydale International Airport :

A lone blonde-haired girl walked off the airport tarmac and began looking over the airport terminal as she wandered over to customs.

"Passport ma'am and anything to declare."

The young blonde handed over her credentials to the security agent. "I'm here to visit family. My parents couldn't come." She lied easily enough, looking even younger than she liked to.

"Have a nice stay in the States."

"Thank you sir."

She walked out to see an attractive woman walking up to her. Her face looking positively miffed.

"You're a young one. When Angel told me I was to look for someone young, I didn't think high school young. Well, I'm Cordelia Chase. I was 'asked' to take you to Sunnydale and show you around. I haven't been here since graduation a couple years ago where we blew up the school."

"Cammy White. Thank you Ms. Chase. I'm afraid until I can see the slayer and her group from a distance I can't let myself be known. Things are touchy lately, so I am going to be your cuzin from England."

"Whatever, spy girl. All I know is that this has something to do with what Wesley told Angel and those friggin seer images I had a few days ago about Willow. Oh by the way, I'm told to tell you that things with Angel have gotten a bit rough where he's at so he's unable to help you with whatever's going on."

"We better go, I'm exhausted from my trip. I'll fill you in with what I can. Thanks for helping me Cordelia."

: Buffy's home :

Giles knocked on the door of Buffy's room and waited silently as the door slowly opened.

Buffy looked up at the man standing outside her door, her face bearing the marks of prolonged grief from all the crying she had done the past few days.

"Giles! Oh, thank God you're here." She leapt at the older man, wrapped her arms around him, and began crying even harder.

"Giles, what am I gonna do? My best friend is dead."

"We will work things out, Buffy, I can promise you that." He kissed her gently on the forehead and held her all night.

: Sunnydale cemetery :

A bright light formed over a lone grave as a woman laid nude on the cold dead ground. The young woman looked around worriedly her body beginning to lose consciousness quickly.

"Where am I? Am I home?"

Out of the darkness, a menacing voice called out as three dirt-covered men walked out of the darkness. Their faces transformed into the horrific faces of vampires as they stalked towards the confused woman.

"Lookie here, we got ourselves a nice piece of tender meat to chew on."

"I wouldn't do that, blokes. I doubt my boss would like you putting your grave-dirtied hands on her."

A bleach haired man walked out from behind a tree holding a cigarette and smiling evilly. His face morphed and he leapt at the unsuspecting vampires. The lone vampire kicked the lead vampire in the face and snapped a stake into its undead heart. The others turned and begin running away only to come face to face with a dark haired woman who rammed with incredible speed two stakes into each of their chests dusting them both.

"Sheesh, when Angel had that demon law firm get me loose and told me that the big bad Goddess wanted me to work with you to take care of dead girl here, I didn't think we would race after every vampire in Sunnydale, and play hide and seek with B and her little Scooby group."

"Oh don't go all bitchy Faith come on let's get Red's bird inside, out of the view of any other nightly nasties."

"Yea, your right. Let's get to the hotel room Angel set us with boy I wish I knew what was going on. Angel was really secret man and so was Mrs. Omnipotent."

The two grabbed the unconscious witch's arms and carried her away from the cemetery.

As the three headed to the motel, Faith put the sleeping witch onto a bed and walked over to the phone.

"Yo, fang man, it's Faith. We found her in the cemetery about to become vamp food for some newbie's. Yea, she's good, just nude and out like a light. Well duhhh, Spike and I know our roles, Buffy isn't going to like it one bit if she finds out we are running parallel with her. She isn't going to be happy since Red's gone. I liked the little spunkett and blondie here is going to go nuts when she finds out. She may be back but her girl is who knows where. Ok cool, I'll tell Spike. Ciou."

Faith turned around and looked darkly at Spike who was leaning against the wall.

"Angel says we are to keep hiding here and Cordy has made contact with mystery girl. I wonder what the hell is going on. First we get forced together—and believe me if I could, I'd stake your ass after getting that email from Anya about you and Buffy's situation—then Willow's taken and we have to let Buffy think she's dead. Angel wants us to be cold hearted to Buffy's pain and that just sucks. Willow was a sister to her and now we got to baby sit blondie here who's gonna freak out when she wakes up."

"I could care less Faith. All I know was I was given the choice of either being crispy critter on the spot for what happened to Buffy or join in this babysitting."

: Summerland :

"It has begun, my husband. The players are in place, now all we can do is hope that the slayer can face the terror of the dark warrior and his brainwashed daughter and all those involved."

"Yes, my darling wife. I'm sure your champions will prevail—especially with the return of your hero, the white witch. I hope she's got the strength to see through the dark times ahead."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Watcher's Council :

Inside a dark cell, a petite redhead lay on a small bed and slowly began to stir.

"Uh, what happened? That's the last time I drink alcohol while taking my antidepressants. Uggh… I don't think I'm in Sunnydale, Toto."

Willow got up only to find that her legs were chained to the bed. After a few moments of intense fear, she found she was able to get up and walk around the small dark room.

"Well, this bums." Willow looked around and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Help! Someone help meeee!" Staggering to the floor, still feeling nauseous for some reason and extremely dizzy, the young witch closed her eyes.

The door to the room opened and a man who she had once met before walked into the room. The redhead staggered to the back of the small room and tried to look menacing.

"You don't come any closer. I'm a big bad witch and will turn you into a roach if you try to touch me."

"Ms. Rosenberg, I'm afraid even if you were to use your well known magic skills on me you would soon find your powers are being blocked. Don't worry, they won't go to waste, I promise you that."

"Buffy will come for me and she will kick your ass from wherever we are to the other side of the world."

"I'm afraid not. The slayer won't be a problem… you see, she believes you're dead. When we took you, we made sure to hide all evidence of your taking. No one's coming to save you."

Willow dropped to her knees and held onto them as the door slammed shut and began whimpering loudly with fear. "Tara, I miss you. I wish you were here to find me."

: Sunnydale :

Cordelia walked into the guest room of her father's house looking upon the form of the young girl Cammy sleeping on the bed. Cammy opened her eyes and looked up at Cordelia with a curious look on her face.

"I just needed a nap. Anything up?"

"Nope. Angel emailed me saying it'd be best to go to Buffy's house and make myself known so it won't be too weird that I'm here in Sunnydale. What's with that, I mean, all this cloak and dagger stuff?"

Cammy turned to stare at Cordelia, her jade green eyes looking intense.

"If the slayer knows I am here to find my sister's lover's kidnappers and that Willow isn't dead the group who I believe have her might just kill her. This

way we can make sure no one of his group is around to find us."

"I hate being put into danger! Why do I always work with people with dangerous lives, first Buffy and her group, then Angel and his, and now you?"

Cordelia walked out, got into her rented car, and drove to the home of Buffy Summers. She went and knocked on the door. Giles opened it, his mouth falling open in total surprise upon seeing the former high school diva.

"Cordelia… it's been so long. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm here with my cuzin. I heard about Willow. Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Angel has been keeping us all extremely busy. Anyway, I came to see the others."

"Come in. Come in. Buffy's sleeping and Dawn's out with Xander."

Giles walked back inside, handing a cup of tea to Cordelia, and sat himself down in a chair.

"I wish there was a better reason for this meeting than the death of a friend. We have been in bad shape since the loss of Willow's girlfriend Tara. She was murdered a year ago."

"I heard Willow went from Oz to a girl. I'm sorry about her loss."

Giles looked at Cordelia sadly, "Tara and Willow had just got gotten back together after a few months of being separated after Willow went on a magic addiction binge. We were looking for Warren Mears and his friends, they called themselves the Trio. Buffy humiliated them and sent two of them to the police for a robbery but Warren escaped and came to kill Buffy he fired blindly shooting Buffy and a lone bullet got Tara who was in hers and Willows room. Tara died in Willows arms then she went berserk in little time she went and killed Warren nearly killed everyone and almost ended the world but was stopped thanks to Xander. Now she's dead."

Cordeila looked at him with a shocked look on her face then straightened herself up.

"I'm here for a few days. I'd like to see Buffy and give my condolences. I know me and Willow weren't the best of friends, but I guess with working with Angel and seeing death of good friends. I feel sad that I never got to say I'm sorry to her."

"I'm sure Buffy and Xander will be happy to see you again. I'm curious, does your cousin know about things?"

"Oh, no. She just knows that Sunnydale isn't a safe place and that we bonded a bit over it. You know basic Scooby tellings."

"Ah, good. Well I was about to head out and get some dinner for the others."

"I'll be back later. Maybe Buffy will be up by then."

Cordelia got up, gave the older man a hug and headed out to her car.

: Sunnydale hotel :

Tara slowly began waking up and jumped in fright as she found herself in a bed naked.

"Yo, blondie. It's Faith, don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you. Angel sent me and Spike to watch over you."

The young slayer walked slowly around the room and gently sat on the edge of the bed looking intently at the blonde witch.

Tara blushed deeply, pulled the covers up higher, and looked to Faith remembering little of the one time where Faith was inside Buffy's body and all the fun events around that.

"Where am I?"

"Sunnydale. Do you remember anything?"

"No, not really, last thing that I remember is going to Buffy's and forgiving Willow about some stuff that happened between us and then being with her. Then, looking out the window to see Buffy and Xander talking then a sharp pain and then nothing else."

"Me and Spike will fill you in later. Now you just need to rest things are a bit hard to figure out. Anyway there's a bag of clothes for you to wear and some food for you to eat."

"Thanks Faith." Faith quickly turned around giving Tara some amount of privacy but smirking all the same. Tara got up slowly and began putting on her clothes and nibbling at some salad and sub sandwiches.

"No prob."

: Cordelia's home :

Walking out of Cordelia's father's home, Cammy walked down the street to the address that she was given and came upon a house just as a car pulled up. A young man got out with a brunette teen both looking horrible. She looked at him and realized that his attention was caught on her and that the young man began walking toward her.

"Hello, can I help you? Please, let me help you."

"Xander, don't hit on her. I thought you were trying to get Anya back?"

"I'm not hitting on her. She looked lost."

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm standing right here."

Xander blushed deep red and began to stammer.

"Sorry. Is there something I can do to help you?"

"Oh, no, I'm just looking around. My cousin used to live here in Sunnydale. I just wanted to roam around."

"Oh, well, be careful, this place isn't good to people. Good people don't last long here."

Xander looked down, took Dawn's hand, and walked inside the house.

"Yeah, I know good people die here, but I will do whatever I can to make sure one good soul doesn't die, if just for my late sister's sake."

Cammy puts her shades back on and walked away keeping a visual of the house that held a family in pain.

: Thailand :

"Master, she's been sighted in Sunnydale."

"Good. Send my hunters after them."

"Yes, my lord."

: Sunnydale hotel :

Tara sat at the table and listened, her face-growing pale as Faith told her what had been happening to her friends and the kidnapping of her girl.

"Angel thinks we need to keep you here until you're ready to go look for Willow. We aren't quite ready yet so you just rest up."

"I understand, Faith. I'm no good until my magical energies regain themselves."

"Well, Spike's staying here. Don't worry he won't hurt you. I think he's afraid of your Goddess more than anything."

Tara nodded feeling a sense of calm inside her at the mention of Faith and Spike protecting her as she slowly recovered her strength and energies.

"Take care, Faith. Be careful."

"I always am careful, T. Now, get some rest."

: Buffy's home :

Sitting in the kitchen, Xander and Buffy chatted about Cordelia's visit.

"So Cordelia visited. I think we should go get her and have a get-together over Willow and Tara's graves so we can all be together."

"Sure, Buff. Even though there were some hard feelings we were all Scoobies and should be together for Willow and Tara."

Buffy nodded, said goodnight, and headed up to Dawn's room. She curled up by her sister's sleeping form, closed her eyes, and slept.

: Watcher's Council :

"We got a message from Shadowlaw. They are going to send us two sorcerers: one Ethan Rayne and one Amy Madison both have prior knowledge of the witch and the Slayer."

"Good. Soon we will begin to take the witches power and leave her a broken husk."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Giles, Xander, Buffy, and Dawn walked up to the matching tombstones of their friends Willow and Tara and stood somber as a car approached. Out of the sleak sports car, walked Cordelia and a young blond girl who while small and young looking walked with a warrior's grace.

Cordelia walked over to everyone and gave everyone a hug, even an uncomfortable awkwardness one with her one time boyfriend Xander.

"Hi all, this is my cuzin Cammy. She's visiting me from England."

The young blonde walked over and smiled gently. "Hello all."

Cordelia looked upon her friends. "Angel gives his condolences he wished he could be here, but I'm afraid things aren't going well in L.A."

"Anything we can help with?" Giles asked

"Nope, I'm just here to be out of way. You know how he feels about little ol' females in harm's way."

The group began the funeral processions together for their lost friends.

: Sunnydale hotel :

"I'm tired of being stuck here I may not be a hundred percent but I miss the others."

"Sorry blondee, you aren't going anywhere till you're healed up. Until then, you're on bed rest."

"Ug." Tara hides herself in her blankets and pillows feeling miserable

Faith walked out of the bathroom dressed in her usual leather garb and walked over to her gym bag gathering a couple of stakes.

"Yo Spike, I better go do a late night patrol tonight. You're gonna need to stay here and watch over blondee. Tomorrow you can have the night out hunting."

Spike sat down in a chair feet plopped up on a desk as he turned channels on the television.

"Whatever Faith, just bring me back some blood. I may have to stay here and baby-sit, but I bloody well need my nourishment."

"Fine, I'll get your freaking blood just make sure she stays put."

Faith grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

"Well, wanna watch Passions till Faith gets back?"

"Sure, I guess so."

: Sunnydale cemetery :

Buffy and Giles were walking through the cemetery just finishing up patrolling the cemetery. The cemetery was quiet in the dark night.

"I was hoping for more action Giles, it seems all the baddies must be scared off by something. It's unusually quiet tonight."

"Yes, indeed. Perhaps we should head home and tomorrow start researching to see what we can find out from the local Hellmouth establishment."

A young girl appeared out from behind a crypt, her face was covered in a metal mask. Beside her was a man also covered in a metal mask and carrying a nastily looking clawed weapon on his hands walked toward the slayer.

The duo nodded at each other then, leapt at the slayer. The woman sending an energy ball at the slayer smashing her through a tombstone.

"Uhh, what the hell was that? All right you two, I'll teach you to come marching on my field."

Buffy flipped up and began battling both individuals barely able to hold her own.

"Ok, so you two are playing with me. Come on give me your best shot!"

The man ran at her leapt behind Buffy and spring boarded from a mausoleum wall, kicking the slayer hard in the back as the woman did a flip that sent a slash of energy at Buffy sending the slayer down to the ground hard. The two mystery individuals ran away knowing the first part of their job was complete.

Giles raced to his fallen slayer and began dragging her home knowing her injuries needed time to heal.

: Cordelia's home :

"I can't come over Giles, I've got a guest staying with me. Ok, maybe tomorrow, I'll see if I can lose her and come over. Ok bye."

Cordelia looked over at the young Cammy. "Well, it seems that some freak wanting to play Freddy Krueger and some girl kicked the shit out of Buffy tonight. Giles wants me to come to a meeting to see what we can find out. So, what's the plan?"

"Go to the meeting and take this transceiver. It'll allow me to listen in and hear what they think, but I think I know who it was the slayer ran into and if I'm right things are gonna get bad real quick."

"Oh great, thanks for the heads up, secret agent girl. Well, I'm off to bed and going to Buffy's house in the morning."

"Night Cordy, sleep well."

: Cave outside Sunnydale :

"That slayer was too easy to pumble, Kat."

"The only reason we had her, was she got distracted by our ability's and combined efforts. Next time might not go easy, especially if my mother teams with her."

"Don't worry, we will get both of them. They are as good as dead."

: Sunnydale hotel :

Tara sat Indian style on the bed with her eyes closed as she used her magical abilities to levitate a pencil in the air. Her face showed a sad smile as she remembered Willow and the training she did with pencils and roses when they first met.

"Yo blondee, it's gonna be ok. We will save Willow, as soon as you're all healed up."

"I'll always find her Faith, our hearts cry out for each other."

"Yea, well just keep your spirits up. In any case, Spike should be back soon with food for us."

: Buffy's home :

Giles laid Buffy down on the couch and began dressing her wounds.

"Who the hell did we run into out there? They were human, but more than that. They seemed to target me specifically. I'm willing to bet this has something to do with Willow's death."

"I think your right, all is not as they appear."

"Did you call Cordy and see if she can help us? She's got her Powers To Be gift. She could help us and not to mention hanging around Angel, surely has to have been beneficial."

"Yes I did. She told me she had to be cautious due to her cuzin."

"That girl something felt familiar about her and that other girl who kicked my ass tonight."

"Perhaps you should meet with her and talk to her maybe even better invite her to our meeting."

"Yea, good idea I'll call Cordy."

"No, you rest you heal fast but still need time to heal. I'll call her."

: Cordelia's house :

Ring Ring

"Yes, oh hello. Sorry, Cordelia is sleeping. Oh ok, well thanks for the invite, I'll be looking forward to it."

Cammy hung up the phone and leaned back.

"Guess I'll get to meet the great slayer sooner than I planned, oh well."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

:: Outside Buffy's home :

A rented car stopped outside the home of the slayer and two young women stepped out of the car.

"So Cammy, what's the plan? Is it obvious Buffy knows something?"

"I'll work it out, I don't want her to know about me and Tara."

"Ok, your game, let's get inside."

The two walked up to the door and knocked on it as the door opened and the slayer stood in the doorway with a partial smile on her face.

"Cordelia, Cammy come in the others are here and we were just about to get started."

The slayer turned to look at Cammy her eyes focusing hard on the young girl but receiving no emotion back.

"So Cammy, how do you like Sunnydale?"

"Its nice, in a strange sort of way, Cordy tells me it gets a bit odd here."

"Yep, all sort of odds. Has Cordy ever told you about her little gifts?"

"Yaa, I'm not sure how much I believe but yaa she's told me of her ability to see things."

"Good, 'cause me and my friends are fighters against things you may not believe in and Cordy also does alot of that stuff to. I just wanted to let you know because lately things are bad getting even more dangerous around here. We need your cuzin's help and would like to keep you out of danger also."

"I wouldn't worry for me, I'm not as weak as I look."

"Cordelia, we ran into two people last night that kicked my ass good. I'm not sure if they were demon or human I was wondering if you heard anything from the powers?"

"Nope, not a thing as of yet."

Buffy looked upon the two and began the meeting with the other Scooby's.

: Sunnydale cemetery :

Tara walked over to hers and Willow's grave looking upon them sadly.

"Yo, Tar, it'll be ok. We will rescue Willow somehow. We just need you at full strength though."

"I know, it's just hard having everyone thinking I'm still dead."

"If what the Goddess told Angel is true we got some nasties in town who would like nothing better to do than put you in the grave for good."

"I guess we better go, I'm getting tired."

"Sure Tar."

: Thailand :

The door opened to the master's main room as two individuals walked in both dressed in black.

"You both arrived, good. Have you got what you need to take the witches powers?"

"Master, with all due respect, we are strong but not strong enough. Me and Amy believe to do what is needed we will have to take Willow to Sunnydale to the Hellmouth to take her powers and give it to you."

"You better not disappoint me, Ethan or I will make your death incredibly unpleasant."

"Yes, my lord, till then me and Amy will wear the witches strength down."

"As soon as my daughter makes contact with her mother we will move. I have members to fight the slayer and her friends."

The door opened to a dark cell as the red headed witch, Willow looked up and her eyes went wide.

"Ethan, I thought you were in prison what are you doing here and Amy, what is going on?"

The dark sorcerer of chaos looked upon the young witch and smiled evilly.

"Second chance, my dear Willow. I'm afraid you won't get one. I'm also afraid you'll die and our boss will be getting your magic."

"You mean that watcher leader, Trevor."

Amy smiled a mousy looking smile. "Oh, sweet little Willow. You think you're so smart, but boy are you dumb. Trevor's is just under contract for someone who would rip him and everyone around to pieces if he didn't play straight now we get to play."

Both Ethan and Amy lift their hands up and begin shooting out black energy at the defenseless Willow her screams heard throughout the prison.

: Cordelia's home :

A lone figure walked out of the home of Cordelia Chase and began walking through the night heading toward the local Sunnydale hotel.

"You seem to be in the wrong place, little girl. Don't you know it's dangerous to be walking around here at night?"

"Oh I don't know about that. I came here to look for some trouble and to look for a friend so I think the trouble will be first."

Five vamps leapt out of an alley and begin stalking the young girl her face smiling darkly.

Cammy spinned around planting a roundhouse on the closest vampire knocking him off his feet as she spinned around ramming her fist into his face breaking its jaw.

Out of nowhere, a vamp is dusted as a young woman wearing leather pants, a vampire with bleached hair standing beside her and a young blonde girl stood behind them walked out and begins battling the vampires.

"Spike watch over Tara, make sure she's kept safe." The woman axed kicked a vampire and sent down a stake into its unbeating heart.

"Oh thanks Faith, leave me to baby-sit." Spike grabbed a vamp and threw him through a wall.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Tara raises her hands and sent a piece of wood through a vampire dusting him as she turned her attention to the lone woman in pigtails.

"Cammy, is that you? What are you doing here?" Tara raced away from Spike not paying attention to his and Faith's curses as she hugs the young woman.

"Hey sis, I missed you and I will answer all I can in time. We had better get out of here in case your friend the slayer is out and around."

Faith just looks over her face full of confusion. "I guess we found our contact. Spike we better get inside."

"This day just keeps getting funnier and funnier."

The small group walked silently to the motel room and everyone began finding places to sit.

"I heard about you getting shot from a contact named A. He relayed that a nerd turned murderous psycho was shooting at friends of yours and you were shot by accident and killed."

Tara looked upon her half sister with a deep loneliness and sadness in her eyes. "Yes I was with my girlfriend Willow. We just got back together and I died in her arms. Willow lost control after I died and killed the man who killed me."

"I was told about that. Well, a few weeks ago your girlfriend was on her way back to the States when her plane was blown up."

"Faith told me that Willow was being held?"

"Yaa, the bombing was actually a plot made by the Watcher's Council and a terrorist group called Shadowlaw. They took Willow and killed over a hundred people to cover up the kidnapping."

"Why would they kidnap Willow? We have to get her back."

"Hold on sis, we can't do anything till you're back up and ready. These people won't play nice in fact, they've sent some of their groups here to stir things up. Your slayer friend met two of them and got her ass kicked."

Tara looked over at Faith and Spike then turned her gaze back to Cammy. "Why keep Buffy in the dark about all this?"

"Because until you're ready to fight we can't have anyone know you're back. The Watchers Council knows everything about your slayer. Anyway, that's why according to Faith, her and Spike were called cause they are under the Council's nose and can be helpful to protect you even with their unique background with the slayer."

"So, what will you do?"

"I'm staying with Cordelia Chase and will keep in contact with the slayer and hope we can keep any Watcher or Shadowlaw agents away from you till you get yourself back on your feet so we can rescue Willow."

"Do you know where Willow is being held?"

"No, but if what Angel thinks is true, they will come here to do it and we must be ready."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Walking gently out of the dank motel room, the young British agent Cammy began walking through the cemetery trying to figure out what the next play was to be.

"Hello mother, it's been so long since I've seen you. You look well."

Cammy quickly turned around positioning herself into a classic fighting stance. "Kathren, is that you?"

The young woman walked out from the shadows moving slowly toward her mother, her body covered in a skintight bodysuit. Her eyes showing a green feral look. "Yes, it's been a few years since I was born from you. It's interesting you finding out about being a donor for me to my master."

"Bison kidnapped me, stole my eggs, and then made you from them. He knew that my family had interesting developments in their bodies like magic coming from it. I don't care how you were made your still my daughter!"

Looking at the combative form of her mother, the lone woman smiled darkly her smile looking quite amused. "In time we will fight, but not yet, it's too soon. The boss will take this world by its balls and maybe he will let you back into his good graces. He still cares for you."

"I'd better die than join him, tell Bison to go to hell."

The dark warrior turned angrily and walked away leaving Cammy looking after her.

: Thailand :

"Is the witch weakened enough for transport?"

"Yes, my lord, myself and Amy have weakened her enough for that, she will be no problem at all."

"Good, I just received word my daughter, Kathren, has made contact with her mother. We move and begin my path to godhood."

Ethan and Amy makes their way down to the prison and walks into the dark cell.

Willow raised her head up gently and looked upon both her one-time friend, Amy and Ethan, the former friend of her mentor, Rupert Giles. Upon seeing them, Willow grabbed and began holding onto her knees whimpering softly. "What do you want from me?"

"The boss wants your magic. Soon, it'll be his and you will be dead."

The two grabbed Willow by her shoulders and dragged her out of the room as if she were a limp bag of potatoes.

: Sunnydale :

"Faith, my energy is returning every day, we need to find Buffy and the others. I don't think it'll be too long until I get it all back. Then, we all can go get Willow back."

"We wait, Tar. We need you at full power when the shit hits the fan."

Tara just lies back on the bed, closed her eyes, and begins thinking of Willow.

: Buffy's home :

Buffy stepped out of the house, began walking down the street traveling towards Cordelia Chase's home, and knocked on her door.

The door opened revealing the sleepy face of Cordelia coming into view. "Oh great, it's Buffy 'the one who don't do mornings' slayer. What do you want? I was sleeping nicely having dreams of cute rich men and sex on piles of money."

"Thanks Cordy, I really needed that insight. Actually I came to see how you and your cuzin were doing."

"Oh, we are good just been trying to settle things down."

"That's what bugs me Cord you live in L.A., but your back in Sunnydale just hanging around days after I bury my best friend, what's up?"

"Come in, there's people who wouldn't want us to know what we are to talk on. Sheeesh, I wish Cammy was home so she can explain this better."

The slayer walked into the house and took a seat on the couch. "Ok, drop it and tell me what's going on."

"A few weeks before I came here I got a message from the Powers to Be telling me that Willow was kidnapped by a rouge group of the Watchers Council. They blew up the entire plane to get to her, killing everyone else on board. I told Angel what I saw and he said that things were even worse than I saw. When I told him of an eerie insignia I saw was on a member of the kidnappers. I was told it belonged to a terrorist group called Shadowlaw. Angel asked me to come down to Sunnydale, stay close to you all, and be the middle one for a friend of Angel's. A British law enforcement officer from a group called MI-6 who I would put as my cuzin. Cammy's actually closer to this than you think and I can't tell you that, sorry Buffy. Anyway things are getting bad and you will need to talk to her first."

"I'm going to find her and talk with her, Cordelia. This whole thing stinks and I want answers!"

With that, Buffy stood up, raced out of the house, and began heading towards the cemetery.

: Cemetery :

Walking through it with her mind in utter chaos, Cammy sat on an headstone and begins to cry gently at the life she has next to no memory of.

A lone man stood in the distance his face masked and with him were four serpent demons all carrying swords.

"Boss wanted us to send a message to you. Hope you get the idea." He snapped his fingers and the demons raced after her with murder in their eyes just as a second form jumped beside her.

"Great its Freddy Krueger clone again. Want a rematch? You seem to have brought some new friends along it seems that's all good I love pounding lackeys. I have stuff to ask you Cammy, but now's not the time."

The two ran at the demons raining kicks and punches at the demons. Buffy quickly rammed her stake into the monsters chest killing the demon quickly. Meanwhile, Cammy using her size and speed jumped up and wrapped her legs around the demons neck snapping it.

After the multiple demons were taken cared of, they both turned to the lone man who smiled evilly. "So the game is set, I can't wait to fight you slayer."

With that, the mysterious man turned running away leaving the two warriors staring at each other intently.

"I guess Cord let the cat of the bag. Ok, my name's Cammy White. I'm an British agent from MI-6. I am also the half sister of one, Tara Maclay, who you know of. I'm here to save her girlfriend, Willow Rosenberg, from a psycho who wants to do a horrible ritual on her that'll take her magic and ultimately kill her. There's more, but I need you to follow me and don't ask questions until we are at a safe spot."

"Ok, agent girl, lead the way this isn't the first time I've worked with you James Bond types."

The two walked out of the cemetery and onward to the Sunnydale motel each trying to figure out what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cammy and Buffy walked to a dark murky motel room, after getting their Cammy knocked a series of knocks onto the door, the door opened with a squeal showing the figure of the dark slayer, Faith.

Buffy stood staring at the figure in front of her, the past coming back at her with the force of a freight train.

"Faith? What are you doing here?" The slayer just looked as awe struck her at the sight of the dark slayer and quickly turned her gaze to look at Cammy.

"Come on in, Buffy, it's time we get to talk. Big serious talk."

The two walked in, Buffy hearing the sound of a shower going on in the lone bathroom and turned to look at Faith.

"You got a date in there, Faith?"

"Sorry B, but nope no lays for me today." The dark slayer just smiled mischievously.

A knock on the door happens as Faith turns to the door and slowly unlocks it. The door opens and the sight of the bleached haired vampire walked inside, his eyes coming to stare into Buffy's eyes.

"Bloody hell, Buffy, it's you."

Buffy stared in awe for a moment then swung her fist and punched the vampire right in the face knocking him back.

"You jerk! You tried to rape me the last time I saw you and now you just walk in here and expect to help."

Cammy grabbed the slayer by the shoulders her strength surprising Buffy and holds her tightly.

"Buffy, stop! Spike's with Faith and me they are a part of all this. Give me a few minutes to explain."

Buffy shrugs off the arm and stalks to a chair. "Fine, but if this is a joke, I'm staking the creep."

Spike just groans and stands by the door.

Cammy looks to Faith. "Can you get our watchee, Faith while I keep Buffy and Spike from killing each other?"

"Sure, Cam."

The dark slayer walked to the bathroom and poked her head inside.

"Hey T, we got company. Can you throw on some clothes and come out, we got a meeting."

Tara turned off the water and began putting her clothes on, then tied her hair in a white fluffy towel. Then, proceeded to walk out of the bathroom and came to look upon Buffy.

Buffy just stared at the blonde woman in front of her looking like she's looking upon a ghost. "Tara? Tara, is that really you?"

Tara smiled at Buffy a sad smile, then rushes across the small room to the slayer hugging the smaller girl tightly, and began crying.

Cammy smiled gently and nods for everyone to sit down.

"Its time to explain all I know of what's going on. I was hoping for more time while Tara rests, but it seems Buffy has a very big curiosity about things. First, we start with what's going on with Willow. Willow was kidnapped by a combined effort of a rogue faction of the Watchers Council and an global terrorist group called Shadowlaw."

Buffy, who was sitting by Tara holding her friend's

hand while looking intensely upon Cammy.

"What does this Shadowlaw want with Willow so bad? All this just to make it look like she's dead? What's your part in all this?"

"Shadowlaw is ran by a man named Bison he's a world known monster, but little is actually known of him. I cannot remember much I have a large gap amnesia, but what I have learned from sources is that I was held by him and impregnated and eventually gave birth to a daughter. The woman who we met in the cemetery is my daughter. I came to stop him when I heard my sister Tara was shot and killed here in Sunnydale and that Bison kidnapped her girlfriend Willow for her magic. From what Angel tells me Willow has a lot of power and that's what Bison wants."

Buffy nodded then turned to look at Tara. "How can you be back Tara? We buried you."

The young witch looked at her friend and hides her face in her hair. "I don't know Buffy. My memories are fractured. I remember being with Willow and then the next thing, I knew I was lying on the ground

in the cemetery about to be lunch to a group of vampires. If it weren't for Spike and Faith saving me, I'd be dead again."

Buffy turned her gaze to the dark slayer and the vampire. "What's the story on you two?"

Faith stretching her legs out just breathed loudly then looked upon her co-slayer. "I was working with Angel out in L.A. helping out trying to make a change in my life when a beautiful lady surrounded in light appears telling me that she's the big bad Goddess. She comes to tell me to get my cute yet fashionable butt to Sunnydale to protect someone who will appear in the cemetery. I came and met with Spike found Tara and been watching her since."

Spike looked over at his ex-girlfriend and smiled cocky. "Same story Buffy, except mine was, she told me if I didn't do it she would make my existence a terror beyond anything ever imagined. I just got myself a soul and was in no shape to say no to her. So I said I'd do it and so here I am watching over Red's bird."

Buffy turns back to Cammy. "How do we get Willow back and kick this Bison's butt all over Sunnydale."

"We wait Buffy. Tara's magic is the only way to fight Bison and get Willow back. I think we need to get Willow back first before trying to fight Bison, that way. We can use hers and Tara's magic's against him hopefully defeating him. Bison's unlike anyone you ever faced before and it will take both mystical and physical attacks to beat him and whoever he brings to fight us."

Tara looked upon the group. "Give me one more day and I should be in fighting readiness."

: Buffy's home :

Buffy and Cammy walked silently up the steps of Buffy's house each not saying anything.

"Come on in, we need to inform Giles at least of the current situation. I'll talk with Xander tomorrow."

The two walked inside and headed into the living room where Giles was curled up in an recliner a book laying solidly on his face and a light snoring sound emanating from him.

Buffy just shook her head and made a throaty sound as the watcher woke slowly.

"Ah Buffy, good your home and I see you brought Cordelia's cuzin, Cammy with you."

"Eh Giles, Cammy isn't a part of Cordelia's family. She's Tara's half sister." With that, Buffy went on to explain everything from Tara's return to Willow's kidnapping.

"I see quite interesting and this Bison is coming here to Sunnydale with Willow in order to perform a ritual to take her magic. I would suggest we all get together and prepare ourselves for whatever is bound to happen."

: Sunnydale motel :

Tara sat on the bed, her eyes closed, and her breathing shallow. "Willow, where are you baby? Give me an idea of where you're at."

As Tara continues to try to locate her beloved, she feels a faint reading but just as she's about to touch out to Willow a painful flashback nearly tears her brain apart.

Faith sitting on the floor playing some videogames and munching on pizza turned quickly at the painful cry. "Tara, you ok? What's wrong?"

"Willow's in pain, someone's hurting her. I felt her for a second, then only pain. I think someone shut us off."

: Sky's above North America :

Willow slumped in her chair, pain etched on her face. Her brain pounding from the neural feedback of the spell that stopped Tara's trace.

"Good work Amy, you stopped whoever was from trying to reach her. We better tell the master quick he will want to know about this."

As the two walked through the aircraft, they entered the main command room their master sitting in the chair.

"Master, someone tried to make contact with Willow. What is your command?"

"The slayer and Cammy must have made contact, begin preparations."

"Yes, master."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tara slept. It was late in the night, and many hours had passed since she had been disconnected from trying to locate Willow. As she slept, she dreamt of a woman with long blonde hair and a motherly look walking toward her.

"Mamma, is that you?"

The woman smiled gently at Tara and nodded softly, her eyes showing unending compassion. "Yes, little one, it's me. I'm sorry you're hurting so badly, baby. I wish I could do something more for you, but I wanted you to know that the gods have given you a chance to live again, so that you could live out your life with your soul-mate, Willow. I've come to give you all the memories you need to save her from He Who Holds Her. I also give you a gift. This gift is the magic that I possessed in life. It will help you when the time comes. I have to go now."

"Mamma, please don't go! I need you so badly! I miss you so much!" Tara held onto her mother tightly as tears ran down her face.

"I'm always with you, Tara. Don't forget that. Tell Willow I'm glad to have her in our family. I love you always, Tara. Be safe and find your love."

Tara's mother disappeared, and the world returned to its normal state as she sat up in bed and began to cry. After some time, Tara walked to the window and looked out. She sent a prayer to the gods for help to find and rescue her beloved Willow. Tara turned away from the window and headed back to her bed, curling up with the little black kitten Spike had gotten her. "Come here, little Mrs. Kitty. We are gonna find your mamma soon, and then we'll all be together. I promise you, we will." The little kitten meowed and wiggled into Tara's breast as she fell asleep.

The morning sun shined brightly into Tara's room, and a knock sounded from her door. Faith's voice woke her abruptly. "Yo, T! Rise and shine! We all need to get to the Magic Box. Cammy says it's time we plan to rescue your girl."

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed, Faith. Then I'll be out."

After showering, dressing and gathering her supplies, Tara walked out the door and followed Faith and Cammy to the Magic Box. Spike had to go through the sewers to get past the daylight.

Buffy was sitting on a lone table giving Xander a talking to about his latest failure to get back with Anya. Dawn sat near listening silently, but was obviously fidgeting in her chair. "When's Tara gonna be here? I want to see her, Buffy. Please?"

"Soon, Dawn and when she does get here, don't tackle her. She's been through a lot lately, and she may not feel up to your frenzied affection."

Dawn pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine!"

Xander looked to Buffy. "How'd Tara look when you saw her, Buff?"

"She's lost some weight and was a bit weakened, but other than that she seemed fine. Fine, except for that lone, sad look she had with what happened to Willow."

The Magic Box's bell chimed as Faith, Cammy, Cordelia, and a woman wearing a lot of clothes, a large baseball cap, and dark sunglasses walked in. Spike quickly followed with his coat smoldering behind him. The two groups stared at each other.

Buffy stepped forward. "Everyone into the training gym. We will need extreme privacy for this meeting." Everyone moved to the training room each giving the other a good amount of space.

Xander was the first one to speak out, blurting loudly. "What in the world are Psycho Girl and Dust Bait doing here, Buffy? Not to mention, what is Cammy doing here? I mean, I know she's Cordy's cousin, but come on! What is she gonna be able to do? And who's the lady trying to play secret agent?"

Buffy smiled and nodded to the heavily clothed woman. "You can take off the disguise. Its safe."

The woman removed the extra clothes, looked up, and smiled cutely at the others. "Hi Xander, Dawny, Mr. Giles. I'm back." At once, everyone, including Giles, rushed forward, engulfing Tara in a group hug. They cried as they held her.

Xander looked to Tara. "Tara, I am glad you're alive. But what is going on? How can you be back? Shouldn't you be resting in peace with Willow?"

Tara turned to look at Cammy. "Its time, Cammy. We need to tell them what's going on."

Cammy nodded, sat down, and started to explain everything.

Dawn looked at the lone girl after Cammy finished explaining. "If you're Tara's sister, how can that be? You look barely older than me."

"I don't know all the details of what happened. I have a bit of amnesia, but what I know is Tara's mother got pregnant at an early age before she met Tara's father. She had to give me up for adoption, and I went to live in Europe. After our mother's death, I received a letter saying I had a little sister named Tara. It was a few years after I lost my memory when it happened. All I know is it had something to do with Bison. My body has been changed. Tara and I spoke some, but we lost contact. I later heard Tara died in a shooting, so now I'm here to save Willow with Tara's help."

Giles leaned back and looked toward Cammy. "So, what is your plan Cammy? It won't be long until this so-called Bison gets to Sunnydale and brings Willow with him."

"I think Faith and Spike should patrol while Buffy and I talk to some of the locals to see if Bison or his people are around. Tara, I think you should stay here with Giles and the others."

Buffy turned to Cammy. "Let's get going. We can pay a visit to the local Hellmouth weasel, Willy." The two walked out, followed by Faith and Spike.

Tara headed to the back of the Magic Box and sneaked out silently. "Sorry all," she whispered. "I've got to find Willow."

From out of the shadows, a familiar voice spoke out. "Well, if it isn't dead girl! This is my lucky day."

Tara spun around and looked directly at the girl in front of her. She remembered the face as the one who had helped with her beloved's downfall.

"Amy."


	9. Chapter 9

Tara stood in the dark dismal alley and watched as the dark witch, Amy Madison, stood in front of her. Neither moving as they both continued staring at each other. Amy stood wearing a dark black jumpsuit her eyes showing the classic black void of an dark magic user.

"Where's Willow, Amy? I want her back!"

"I see your death was not kept Tara. You should have stayed dead, soon you will be following your little girlfriend into death. Willow's going to be having her life ended in a matter of days anyway."

"Where is she?" Tara looked upon the other witch her face showing the signs of pure hatred.

"The master wants your slayer and friends at the Hellmouth in two days then you all will see a new god be born."

Amy turned away, walked back into the shadows, and then disappeared.

Tara turned quickly and walked inside heading toward the front of the Magic Box.

As Tara briskly walked inside, she headed over to Giles who was reading some books over extra natural abilities.

"Mr. Giles, I had an encounter with Amy the rat a few minutes ago. She seems to have joined Bison's forces. I went outside alone because I needed some air and out of nowhere, she was there. We had a lively conversation and she told me we have two days until Bison makes his move. The Hellmouth is where they will be."

Giles walked around the room his face looking stern and worried. "Tara you going outside not being a good idea withstanding was extremely dangerous and foolhardy. It seems like this Bison wants to force a full confrontation on us and his people."

Tara walked around ringing her hands her face full of despair. "Willow's out there in that monster's hands. We can't just wait here for whatever is to come."

"Tara, Buffy and the others are inquiring about Bison give them time to find out what Willy says."

Tara pouted then walked away and began staring out the window her eyes full of tears.

: Willy's Tavern :

The door of Willy's bar swung open and walked in the slayer, Cammy, Faith, and Spike

Buffy walked straight to the bar and smiled darkly at the mousey bartender "Willy, Willy. We need some information."

"Sorry, slayer you know I can't rat out anyone. It's bad for business."

"If you don't start telling me about this Bison character and his people. I'll have my colleagues start cleaning up the local demon trash and it'll be cleaned up quite well."

Willy looked over at the others knowing quite well of Spike's and Faith's reputations for destruction but the younger girl who accompanied them he was not familiar with. Willy felt that if she was with the slayer and not looking like a member of the slayers Scooby gang it was best to answer their questions or risk getting his brains beat out.

"Ok slayer, you don't have to sick the dogs on me. I'll tell you. There's been talk of a group of some mystically powered individuals poking around Sunnydale lately real nasty types too. With all the contact, you and your Scooby's have made over the years and the hellstorm that redhead of yours did last year with the going insane and nearly destroying the world and that shooting on you. The shooting that killed that cute blonde girl of hers. There's been a lot of talk about this being a bigger deal than Adam was and a lot of the demon community are extremely excited about it."

Buffy looked at the mousey guy and sighed, "Where are they holding up?"

"Not sure and I really mean I don't know. Slayer, the word is its close to the Hellmouth since one of his entourage a nice little blonde girl looking a bit like your friend over there was seen going to the school a few days ago."

Buffy turned to Cammy, her eyes fierce. "That must be the one who kicked my ass when we met."

"It's Kathren, she's young enough to be able to look like a student and scope out the school for Bison without people thinking too much of it."

"Thanks Willy, we will be in touch."

The four walked out and headed back to the Magic Box.

:: Magic Box ::

The group walked into the Magic Box their eyes scanning the dismal faces of Giles and the others.

Buffy looked to Tara her eyes curious. "What happened?"

Tara turned slowly to the slayer. "Amy showed herself, she's working for Bison and she told me that they will be at the Hellmouth in two days."

"We better go find them and get to Willow before Bison starts this ritual of his."

Tara looked tired and her face white from her meeting with Amy. "Do you suggest we go after them now, while it's early or wait for tomorrow night?"

"I don't know it's not like we can go after them now Tara. We are not even sure they have Willow here in Sunnydale yet."

Xander looked at his once friend Tara. "How do we even know that Amy is telling the truth? She never was one for much truthfulness once she became deratted."

Cammy walked behind her sister and rested her arms around her stomach. "Bison meant to send Amy here to deliver this message. He knows we were waiting for him the bonus now is he knows Tara's alive now. I'm betting Amy thought you or one of the others here would come out confront her. When she came to talk to you then she would deliver her message and go back to Bison. But now things have changed, Bison knows of Tara's resurrection and will have a group waiting for us to show ourselves."

Giles turned his head to the younger girl and nodded silently before adding. "Yes, you're right from what you've told us about this Bison, he seems to know to have us wait. Maybe even give us time to prepare, quite diabolical if I may say."

Buffy jumped up and looked at Faith and Cammy. "We got two days till things go down, we might as well test your metal. One is to see how tough you are Cammy and two is I gotta see if you're still a good fighter Faith, you know with all those years in prison and working for Angel. I gotta see if you can still handle Hellmouth badness."

Faith smiled darkly. "You got it B, lets get it on. Come on blondee, you're with us."

The two girls nodded their heads and left to train leaving Xander, Giles and Tara alone.

Giles cleaned his glasses and looked at his two charges. "We need to get to work on researching anything on magic exchanging and how to stop it."

The three remaining members began pouring over the books and keeping to their own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After hours of researching and training; the Scoobies, along with their allies, Spike the vampire who had for sometime helped the Scoobies in their fight against the forces of darkness, Cammy the MI-6 agent and half sister to Tara, and Faith a slayer whose dark past constantly haunts her but has found her calling in fighting evil instead of fighting for it sat around a table in the magic box looking over the blueprint of the new Sunnydale high school.

Buffy, the group's leader looked at the blueprints and turned her head slightly to the side studying it. "All right all, here's the plan Cammy, Faith, and myself will go in the school and try to lure out Bison's group while Spike Xander and Tara sneak inside and try to get to Willow. Giles, I need you to get whatever medical supplies to treat Willow she's bound to have been hurt. Alright all, let's get a move on it."

The group gathered their weapons and the necessary supplies needed and all headed outside to see a red sports car with one Cordelia Chase sitting in it.

"I like the little nerd, so I came to help out plus you all will need more wheels than Giles car and Xander's truck"

Buffy turned to her friends and nodded "Xander take Tara and Spike in your car, Giles you take yours, and the rest of us will ride with Cordelia"

The group separated and headed to the cars.

After long minutes of silence, the caravan stopped in front of the Sunnydale High School.

Everyone began to unload from the cars, their hands full of weapons as they slowly make their way up the steps to the school.

The doors of the school swung open and out stepped the dark warrior Kathren, the psycho Spaniard Vega, the dark witch Amy, and the dark follower of chaos Ethan Rayne.

The Scoobies stared at their adversaries as the dark warrior spoke out, "Hello mother, it's quite nice to meet you again. The witch is inside on the seal awaiting her end if you can get past us, then you might save her"

Each member of the Scoobies moved offward each having their own opponent. Giles standing face to face with his former friend and most of the time adversary, Ethan Rayne. The Wiccan witch, Tara faced her most hated enemy, Amy Madison who helped in Willow's downward spiral that forced Tara to leave Willow when she became consumed by magics. Buffy stood facing the Spaniard cage fighter Vega a dark gleam in his eyes shown behind his mask. Finally, mother and daughter stood face to face, as the young warrior Cammy faced her daughter Kathren.

The other Scoobies began taking arms as hoards of vampires raced out from the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

The battle begins as Ethan and Giles walk away each staring daggers into the others eyes.

"Nice to see you ol chap it's been so long since you and your little slayer sent me to that prison those years ago cant a bloke have some fun." The evil maniacal look on Ethan's face grinned as he let his hands out to his side

"Ethan last we met you almost got me killed by turning me into a demon and almost had Buffy kill me. It was by luck she didn't know you're up to your old tricks again"

Ethan starts the battle by sending dark bursts of energy at Giles with Giles swatting them away smashing them into the wall of a nearby building.

"You're doing better at the magic's ol Giles guess the red heads tantrum has brought you out of retirement"

The dark follower of chaos bringsforth a mighty wind nearly blowing the former watcher off his feet as he himself brings forth his own magic sending tree branches at his one time friend.

"This is a bloody drawl in magic's ol Ripper how about we do this another way"

Giles stood and tossed Ethan a sword. "Swords Ethan then it'll be"

Ethan slashed forward his sword clinging down on Giles in sparks both magic users desperately trying to gain first blood as they continued to slash at eachother.

After many minutes of heavy slashing with neither getting an edge Ethan let loose a blinding light spell and jabbed forward catching Giles through the arm as the older man fell to his knees the disciple of chaos looked upon him grinning evilly

"Sorry about that ol ripper but the boss doesn't want you or your friends to interfere and I don't want to be on his bad side so I guess this is goodbye old friend"

As Ethan prepared to run Giles through he was grabbed into a hug and the feel of a knife being pushed into his chest as he looked down at the growing bloody wound and then into Giles face.

"I'm sorry Ethan. You left me no choice goodbye ol friend"

With that Ethan fell to the ground as his eyes stared blankly at the night sky.

Giles stood and surveyed the surroundings as sounds of battling filled the air whispering to himself "I hope the others are fairing well"


End file.
